


Festive

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [8]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform, chichibu yomatsuri, was supposed to be festive but gah there's implied angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 08 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the December of 2009. I know that their hairs are different but I can't draw Toru-san with his short, short hair back then. Also, this is on the timeline of Dreamers, a few months after the ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"That was really _genius_ of you, Toru," Taka said against the fabric of his mask, the moment the two had managed to get out of the Chichibu Railway station. It's almost seven in the evening, but the crowd of people spilling out from the station is still too much— _well, at least_ for Takahiro who needs to press himself closer to the guitarist or else, he'll be carried away in a different exit—or worse, trip on his own foot, fall flat on his face and got trampled by the bazillions of people walking to and fro.

_Hnnn..._

_Okay,_ maybe he was a _bit_ exaggerating at that. He's _not that small_ to actually get step on to! And besides, he has this...tall, lanky, bundled up man beside him whom he can use as his guide and support.

Said guide and support huffed as he took a lungful of the chilling winter air, the idiot coughing for a few seconds before he covered half of his face with the dark scarf wrapped around his shoulders. The 2009 winter is a bit colder for everyone's liking— _especially to Taka_ —who has suffered from a flu, leading to cancellations of some pf their shows for the Overcome Emotion tour.

"What?" Toru asked, his gloved hands grabbing Taka's sleeves to pull him away from blocking the other commuters, "You're the one who said that you want to experience _all of the yomatsuri_! And it all starts in this train station!"

Taka glanced around, seeing nothing but tons and tons of people briskly pacing towards their destinations, "the fuck are you talking about?!" he asked, his now longer hair bouncing all around his face in the process.

Toru let out an exasperated sigh as he led him towards a street, "Trust me, Taka. I _know_ these stuffs."

"Why do you even know it?"

Toru blankly looked at him. He's radiating this _piss me off or I'll gonna throw you at the damn stairs_ look on his face and Taka should really mind his words—but it was already too late for that. He gulped as he waits for the guitarist's response, which was taking really long—

"I searched about it," he simple said before he started walking away, practically dragging Takahiro behind him. Taka was... _dumbstruck_...it has been _so long_ since they went out— _just the two of them_ , and to think that Toru-san is still so keen on planning stuffs for their so called...friendly outing was just too much. He nodded—even if the guitarist isn’t looking to see him—and swallowed thickly, quickly dismissing the unwanted thoughts from his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moment they arrived in the street, the two of them were already bombarded with the scent of food filling their nostrils. Stalls upon stalls lined the street, offering a great variety of traditional Japanese street cuisine to the visitors for this year's festival. The smell was so enticing, and LOL who are they to refuse that one night of indulging themselves?

They spent the few minutes trying out different delicacies and deinking some hot _amazake._ The alcohol instantly warming up Taka's inside as he giggled at the sight of pure mess on the guitarist's face. Sauce dribbled on his chin and Taka, being the fussing mother-fucking-hen he was, instantly produced a napkin out of thin air. He raised his hand and wiped the sauce off, the action was too quick so natural that it shook the both of them. Toru stopped munching, swallowing whatever the contents of his mouth as he stared at Taka's equally wide eyes.

" _Mhhhy_ _—?"_

Taka was sure that his face is as red as that candied apple right now but he doesn't want to get humiliated in front of this man. _Never!_ So he simply huffed and crumpled the napkin and thrown it into the conveniently places garbage bin beside the stall.

"You're eating like a goddamned kid!" he snapped, leaving the guitarist who has started eating again—because sure, Toru, that's what you do when someone's about to give you some verbal slapping or someshit, eat fucking takoyakis—, "You're already 21! Grow up, _mou!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The stalls of food didn't end in that street— _they're fucking everywhere_ and if Taka and Toru won't stop trying every goddamned shit they could see; they would never make it to the main event of the festival. His stomach is already heavy and his mind is a but fuzzy with all the deinks and the crowd of people moving like the waves of the sea around them. There were also stalls that offers game, but the both of them were already painfully aware that they suck at that— _big time_ —so they didn’t bother to waste a few yens for a game of fishing…cartoon figures or throwing rings…

"That takoyaki sucks," Toru-san was grumbling beside him for god knows how many times already.

"Of course you'll say that," Taka snorted, "you _Osaka boy_."

"But I am!" he childishly insisted, "And our authentic Takoyaki is the best."

" _Sure,_ Toru-san," Taka shrugged, "Whatever you say, Toru-san."

The guitarist growled in annoyance, "I will fucking feed you _balls_ —,"

Taka let out a scandalized gasp at that—as well as the few people who managed to hear the shits they've been talking about.

"— _after balls_ of Takoyaki once we do a show in my hometown," heavily-lidded eyes narrowed at him, "and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Taka chuckled at that. Toru-san has never changed that side of his—the proud-Kansai blood is still coursing through his veins and he would always blow off whenever the Tokyo-born and raised Takahiro would make fun of his heritage.

"I'll wait for that then," he grinned as they finally made it to the main attraction of the night:

Ornately decorated festival floats, mikoshi portable shrines— _which looked so damned heavy_ —filled with lanterns, tapestries and gilded wood carvings were being pulled through the streets. The men carrying these floats were wearing traditional clothes, accompanied by traditional _taiko_ drums and flute music and the cheers of _‘Ho-ryai! Ho-ryai!’_. Taka has been in a lot of festivals since he was younger but he had never seen them this close, seeing the painted faces of the men and women near the floats. It was pretty, to see those brightly floats and lanterns against the stark dark sky and for a moment, Taka has forgotten to respond to the vocalist—his eyes wide and glistening with excitement as he takes everything into his eyes— _commit them into memory_ —and completely not noticing how Toru was still looking down at him, probably waiting him to answer or something.

There was warmth in the guitarist’s eyes, something fiery like the lanterns, but he was too busy grinning like a child opening his gift in the first hour of Christmas. But the staring got creepy, and he blinked—glancing at the man who was still staring at him. There was something unreadable on the leader’s face—and deep inside, Taka knows that somehow…Toru is still thinking of that _day_ …when they decided to go push through their dreams—

He smiled up at the guitarist and reached up to pat his shoulder— _every fiber_ of his being yearning to get closer and closer to his beloved—Toru looking down at him with equal _pain_ in his eyes.

"…But for now, let's enjoy this festival, ne?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned festival is the [Chichibu yomatsuri (Night Festival)](https://www.japanvisitor.com/japanese-festivals/chichibuyomatsuri) held during December 2 - 3, in Chichibu, Saitama. 
> 
>  
> 
> and here's the [fanart~!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrG8BHSn5IE/)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
